The Unexpected Visitors
by lovenotwar
Summary: Have you ever wondered how you would react if your grandchildren suddenly appeared out of thin air? When you were 16 years old? No, I didn’t think so. I never did either, so I was not prepared for when it did happen.
1. The Visitors

Summary: Have you ever wondered how you would react if your grandchildren suddenly appeared out of thin air. When you were 16 years old? No, I didn't think so. I never did either, so I was not prepared for when it did happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations described. I wish I did.

My first try at a proper story. Hope you like it. Please Review. Oh and this entire story will be in Lily's POV. Unless it says otherwise.

**Chapter 1: The Arrival.**

I was furious. Every bloody day I had to endure Potter's antics and now I had to put up with the rest of his mates. Even Remus was in on it and he's supposed to be the responsible one. I stalked through the corridors not bothering to be polite to the people I was pushing past. They would pay for this. They would pay big.

All the corridors had been covered in fluoro pink posters. Each said in giant letters: "LILY AND JAMES 4EVER". Only the marauders would come up with this. I arrived at the portrait hole and practically growled the password at the fat lady. She gave me a half sympathetic, half annoyed look before allowing me inside. The anger inside me raged as I saw the four idiots sitting by the fire.

"POTTER!", I screamed. I would show no mercy.

He glanced up from his wizard chess game with Sirius and immediately a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey Lily, what can I do for you?", he asked in what he clearly thought was a winning voice. It only made me angrier. My scowl deepened and my hands curled into fists.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking when you put up those stupid posters? Do you have a death wish? I can't believe that you are so stupid and shallow and arrogant and selfish and such an ASS!", I screeched at him. His expression did not change. Sirius stood up and slung an arm over my shoulders.

"You see Lily, we decided that seeing as you couldn't figure it out for yourself, we would let the rest of the school know and then they could convince you. Even Moony thought it would work.", he explained in a voice that you use with a two year old.

"Get OFF me Black! And figure _what _out exactly?", I asked crossing my arms impatiently. James and Sirius exchanged exasperated looks before Sirius answered.

"That you're in love with James, of course."

That did it. I let out a scream of rage and whipped out my wand but at that moment a loud bang echoed around the room and three children appeared out of thin air. They all tumbled to the ground in a heap and remained motionless.

Everyone gasped. They looked so young. Barely even Hogwarts age. There were three, two boys and one girl. The boys both had black hair and looked fairly similar but the girl had fiery red hair that reminded me of the famous Weasley hair. Maybe she could be a relative. The boys looked so much like James though. I glanced nervously at the others. Nobody was sure what to do.

"Umm, should we move them onto the sofas maybe?", James suggested.

"Yeah, I guess", Remus replied slowly.

We moved each unconscious child to the sofas by the fire and debated on whether to wake them up or not.

"I still think we should go to Dumbledore right now", I repeated.

"Lily, let's just let them regain consciousness first", Remus told me.

The little girl moaned at that point. Everyone snapped their eyes to her. She frowned slightly and muttered something about killing James. Everyone looked confusedly at James who was frowning.

Slowly, the girls eyelids fluttered open and she blinked blearily up at us. Her expression immediately became alarmed. After a quick glance at the other two boys she frowned at James.

Then she spoke in a small, bewildered voice, "Dad, what did you do to your eyes?"

This question sent everyone spinning. Did she just call James "dad"? And why was she questioning his eye colour? They were the same brown they always were.

"Umm, kid, I think you've got the wrong guy. I'm only 16 and I'm not your dad.", James said in an unsure voice.

This made her frown. She examined the boys again and then examined us. She looked at Remus, Peter and Sirius with a curious expression and when she looked at James her frown returned. Then as she examined me, her brown eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"What? What's wrong?", I asked frantically. She just continued to stare into my face.

James looked just as worried as I was. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

Desperate to get the girl talking, I asked the only thing I could think of.

"What's your name?"

"Lily", she breathed. Another gasp escaped everyone. Her name was Lily, too? This was just too weird.

"Really? My name is Lily as well", I said cheerfully.

"I know. You're Lily Evans aren't you? And your James Potter", she said softly pointing to us as she spoke our names. We both nodded in response. Suddenly she was shaking the boys awake.

The boys were soon stirring and one of them woke first. His eyes opened to reveal the same shade as the girl's. Maybe all three were related then. He seemed to be the older of the trio and was staring warily at James. The last finally woke when the older boy jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. His eyes opened, only to reveal my own staring back at me. He had my eyes.

There was only silence. I couldn't understand it. The only thing that made sense now was why Lily had stared at my face. She had recognised the eyes of the boy. Remus was the first to recover. He shook his head quickly then put on a friendly face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but, who are you?", he asked calmly.

The oldest responded cautiously, eyeing each of us warily before speaking.

"I'm James Potter, this is my younger brother Albus and this is my little sister Lily".

Lily was still staring at me curiously. I gave her a small smile, it was all I was capable of at the moment. She returned it then said softly "You're my grandmother".


	2. The Learning

Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You all made me smile. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. And again, no I don't own Harry Potter, in my dreams maybe but in reality….not so much.

In this part when I say "James II" I'm talking about the future James. And when I say Lily, I'll be talking about the future Lily coz it's in Lily Evans POV so I don't think I need to add "II" to it.

**Chapter 2: The Learning**

OH MY GOD. No. No way. How could I be her grandmother if she was a Potter? That was impossible. That would mean I marry Potter. Which is _never_ going to happen. Is it?

James II rolled his eyes and said sarcastically: 'Way to break it to them easily Lils'. No "I'm from the future" first or anything, just "you're my grandma". Very smooth'.

Lily just pouted slightly and ignored him.

Peter was the only one of our group who looked confused, everyone else had expressions of shock (well except me mine was of horror). He gazed at each child with a furrowed brow before finally exclaiming: 'Oh! If Lily is your grandmother and James is your grandfather then that must mean they get together!'

'Really, Wormtail? I never would've guessed', Sirius said sarcastically.

'Well what do you know, those posters must've worked then', James said with a stupid grin plastered across his face. I groaned and collapsed in a chair with my face in my hands.

Albus raised his eye brows at me. 'Huh, guess everyone wasn't exaggerating. You really didn't like grandpa at school'.

'Oh she likes me, she just hasn't realized it yet', James said with confidence. Sirius flung his arm across James's shoulder and nodded along with him solemnly.

Remus had a puzzled look on his face as he surveyed the children.

'So, is Lily and James's kid your mum or dad?', he asked. My head shot up unconsciously as I waited for the answer. Did I have a son or a daughter? Or maybe both. How many kids did I have? Then I remembered that James was the father. Eww.

'He's our dad', James II replied. For some strange reason he looked worried. Remus noticed this too because he frowned. James on the other hand looked excited about something.

'And who's your mum?', he asked eagerly. He and Sirius were both smirking. Immature gits.

'Her names Ginny', Lily said quietly.

'Ginny Weasley', Albus elaborated. That surprised me. A female Weasley hadn't been born in generations.

'Is she Arthur and Molly's daughter?', Remus asked.

'Yeah', James II said.

'What's your Dad's name?', Peter asked. Why hadn't I asked that?

'Harry', Lily answered. Me and James both blurted out at the same time: "I like that name". James just grinned while everyone else but me laughed.

'What does Harry look like?', I asked hesitantly. Lily smiled at me.

'He has your eyes! Al looks exactly like him. Well, daddy is a lot taller than Al and has glasses like grandpa but they both have the same hair and stuff. Well, all three of them have the same hair. But I have mums!' she finished brightly. We all laughed.

'Yes Al does look a lot like Dad but Dad isn't scrawny like Al', James II said sounding remarkably like the very person he was named after. And that person's best friend.

'Shut up! You're one to talk, you aren't exactly what people would call buff, are you?' Al retorted angrily.

'What are you talking about? Check out these guns!' James II exclaimed as he flexed his.

'Yeah I don't see anything', Al replied, smirking. James II just shook his head and muttered something about Al needing his eyes checked.

'Umm, right, so moving on from who is and isn't buff….How on earth did you get here? Remus asked exasperatingly.

Lily and Al both turned to glare at their older brother. James II immediately scowled.

'Oh yeah, blame me, just 'cause I'm the oldest', he complained.

'Oh and it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that it actually _is _your fault?' Al said sarcastically. Lily just rolled her eyes at them as they continued to bicker.

'This happens a lot. Sometimes I swear I'm the oldest. Ok, come on, James, just tell them what you did', Lily said, raising her voice so as to be heard by her brothers.

Sirius was frowning at the three of them as if they were a very difficult equation that needed solving.

'So, how old are you three', he asked. They all looked up at him in surprise.

'Oh, well I'm 11, James is 12 and Lily is 9.', Al replied.

'So, you two have already started Hogwarts?', Remus asked.

'Yeah, they have. But I have to wait a whole other _two _years until I'm old enough', Lily complained. Her face looked like Christmas had been cancelled.

'Hey, two years isn't long. Before you know it, it'll be your turn', James said brightly.

'That's what Dad said', Lily mumbled. I had to smile at that. It sounded like my son would turn into a good dad. And James.

'So, back to the point, how did you get here?' I asked. James immediately looked shifty. He glanced at his siblings, who had returned to glaring at him, before he unwillingly met my gaze.

'Well, Dad works at the ministry-

'What department?!' James shouted excitedly.

'He's the Head Auror', Al replied proudly.

'Awesome', Sirius and James said together.

'As I was saying, Dad is the Head Auror and he has access to time turners. So….I decided to take one and muck around with it. I don't know what happened with it, I used it like a normal time turner but instead of going back hours it went backs years, I guess. So really, it wasn't my fault', James explained hurriedly.

'I think it was a ministry prototype and, well, I don't know why Dad had it, but he did and now we're here', Al finished.

'Right, so, I think we should work on getting you back home', Remus said. 'Do you still have the time turner?'


	3. The Discovery

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! :) You are all so sweet! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Pretty please?

**Chapter 3: The Discovery **

Hours had past since James II had unwillingly handed us the time turner, and we still hadn't discovered a difference between it and an average one. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark. The three children, _my grandchildren, _were all looking very tired. James and Sirius had given up ages ago and were in a corner plotting against some new victim. Idiots.

'Okay, I think it's time we went to bed. There's no way in hell we can figure this thing out. We'll wait till morning and then we will take it to Dumbledore. If anyone can figure this out it's him', I announced, fighting a yawn at the last bit.

'You're right', Remus agreed tiredly, 'I'll keep it in my room. See you all tomorrow'. Sirius gave a wave before stumbling up to the boy's dormitories, James, on the other hand came to me and asked: 'Okay, so where are these midgets gonna sleep?'.

'_Hey_!' James II exclaimed angrily. James just rolled his eyes at him.

'Umm, just the couches I guess. There isn't any room anywhere else'. I was shocked that he wanted to help.

'Okay, well come on and we'll get them some blankets and pillows'. He led me up to the boy's dormitories to the spare linen cabinet. We each piled blankets and pillows into our arms and then started back down the stairs.

'What are you grinning about?', he asked me amusedly. I had been unconsciously smiling. Damn it.

'Umm, well, I don't know, It's just good to see you acting mature for once and looking after them', I admitted. He chuckled.

'So, you're saying you're glad that I might be able to actually care for a kid?' he asked slyly.

'Yes. You might actually make a good father, James. There's something I never thought I would say.' I was blushing now and was extremely glad there wasn't a lot of lighting in this staircase. James was grinning now.

'I'm obviously not as bad as you think because there's no way you would go out with me otherwise.' He said wisely, still grinning. 'Wait, there's no way you would _marry _me otherwise.' I just shook my head.

'I can't believe this is happening. Our grandchildren are _here_. I can't wrap my head around it', I said tiredly.

'I know, it's really bizarre. And I feel like I have two clones. Which I've got to admit is pretty awesome, but still, strange. And I can't believe how lucky I'm gonna be. I get to marry _you_. Lily Evans. Never really thought that was possible'. I was awestruck. James was smiling at me but I could swear he was blushing.

'-don't want to tell them. I mean what good will it do? Then we will have to tell them what Dad went through and that will horrify them. Imagine someone telling you that about your kid?' James II voice echoed up to us from where he and his sibling were sitting next to the fire.

James and I both slowed down and strained our ears to hear the rest of the conversation. I was extremely worried. What was going to happen to my child?

We stopped at the bottom of the staircase where they couldn't see us and listened.

'I know, I know, but I mean what if they ask us stuff about Dad's childhood or where they lived? How will we answer them?' Al asked.

'I have no idea. Make it up, they don't know what's true and what isn't', James II replied dejectedly.

'We can't tell them what happened to them, it's just wrong. You don't tell anyone that', Al stated in a downcast tone.

'But there's more than just what happened to them. What about all the stuff Dad did, and Voldemort, what the hell do we say about him?', James II demanded. James and I looked at each other in alarm. What the hell did Voldemort have to do with this?

'They don't have to know about what Dad did. Even we don't know everything. I still think it's stupid that he won't tell us. But Voldemort….What reason would they have to ask us anything about him? As far as they are concerned, Dad hasn't had anything to do with him. That would be the furthest thing in minds', Al continued to mumble on until he was nearly incoherent.

Tears were threatening to escape from my eyes; I could feel my mouth open in a horrified O. I could feel James shaking beside me. I looked up at his face to see his lips pressed tightly together.

'James, what do they mean? What has Harry had to do with You-Know-Who?', I asked in a soft whisper. He looked down at my expression and wrapped his arm tightly around me, and for the first time in my life, I didn't object.

'I don't know, but I'm going to find out', he said in a low, determined voice.


	4. Answers

This one took longer to write than the others. I started and then decided it was horrible and restarted. Anyways, I got it done and I like how it turned out. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I really doubt I would be spending time writing stories on Fan Fiction. 

**Chapter 4: Answers**

James, with his arm still around me, walked out into the Common Room and stopped just behind the couch where James II and Al sat. Lily was sprawled out on another lounge fast asleep.

'Is there anything you'd like to tell us?', James asked in a calm voice. James II and Al both leapt to there feet in surprise and spun around to meet us. Both wore expressions of shock. James just waited for an answer.

'What-uh-..What are you talking about?', Al asked uneasily, never looking us in the eye.

'Don't play dumb! We heard to two talking and we want to know the truth', I snapped at them. I instantly regretted it, though. James II and Al both grimaced as they realised how much we had heard.

'There's no point in stalling. We _are _going to find out', James told them severely.

'Please, can you tell us? We want to know. I think we have a right to know', I asked quietly. James II shook his head.

'It's not nice. Trust me', he said brokenly. I had a feeling that this was an understatement.

'We can handle it', James responded determinedly. Al and James II exchanged a look before nodding at each other.

'Fine. Are you _sure_?', Al asked desperately. James and I nodded. We all went and sat down away from Lily so we wouldn't wake her.

James II took a deep breath.

'Ok, what do you want to know about first?', he asked unwillingly. James started to say something before I talked over the top of him.

'What happened to Harry?', I asked quickly. I needed to know, before I had a panic attack or something. I had never been this worried or frightened before in my life.

'Ok. Dad. Well, just so you know. We don't know _all _of the details. Mum and Dad don't really think we should know everything yet. They say that we're not old enough. But we are!', James II said stubbornly. Al nodded along with him.

'Yeah, yeah, so what do you know?', James asked hurriedly.

'Well, Dad has always been famous-' he began before James the idiot interrupted.

'Wait, hold up. My son is _famous_?', he asked with a mixture of shock and pride.

'Yes, James, obviously he is as that's what he just said. So shut your mouth and listen. Interrupt one more time and I swear I will put a silencing charm on you', I said threateningly. James glared at me for a moment before mumbling "_Fine"_.

'So yeah, Dad has always been famous, since he was one, I think', Al continued. This confused me. Why would he be famous when he was barely a toddler? But I let them continue, and after I gave James a look, he did too.

'When he was at Hogwarts, he did a lot of stuff. He was always the hero type, and he saved a lot of people's lives. But a lot of the stuff he did was really dangerous. And against school rules, though he never got expelled or anything. Dad saved Mum from the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, fought off like a hundred dementors in his third, competed in and won the Triwizard Tournament in fourth, was in this battle thing in fifth, another battle in sixth and defeated Voldemort in the 2nd War which was in his seventh year', James II explained hurriedly. James and my mouths were gaping open. I couldn't believe this. My own son would accomplish so much.

'Wait. What did you just say? He defeated Voldemort? As in he fought him? As in he was in the same ROOM as HIM! Are you serious?! NO! Voldemort is going no where near my son. I don't care what he does. Harry will stay well away from him! Over MY DEAD BODY!!! I shrieked. Tears were pouring down my face. I was hysterical. I knew he survived but still, even imagining Voldemort within 100 km of my son was unbearable. James took my hand trying to calm me down.

'It's ok, Lily. Harry will be fine because James, Albus and Lily are here. If he died in his seventh year, then they wouldn't exist', he told me soothingly.

'I know, but, he fought V-Voldemort!', I wailed. He put his arm around me and when I gained control of myself, gestured for the boys to continue. James II and Al looked very upset now. Obviously worried by my reaction.

'Umm, well that's all that Dad did, except that he saved the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort in first year. And in the Triwizard Tournament, it was a trap and Dad witnessed Voldemort rising again. Oh and the Chamber, and both of those battles, Voldemort was behind them', Al filled in the bits James II had skated over. James II glared at his brother.

'What the hell?! Why does Voldemort have it out for my son?', James yelled. I was speechless with rage. Let's just say if I ever come face to face with Voldemort, he's got a few things coming for him.

'Umm……….', James II and Al exchanged another uneasy look. Clearly they didn't want us to know the answer to this.

'Wait, you said he witnessed Voldemort rising again? Does he disappear or something?', I asked hopefully.

'Well, that's why Voldemort had it out for Dad. When dad was around a year old, Voldemort came after him. We don't know why, they won't tell us. But he did and you all went into hiding. But he found you. He tried to kill Dad, but he couldn't. All Dad was left with was a lightening shaped scar and Voldemort disappeared for 13 years', James II explained.

Now both James and I were speechless. It was unbelievable to learn that our son had defeated Voldemort when he was 17. But when he was _1?_ Why in the world would Voldemort come after my baby? Would harm could he do?

'What about us? I would never let Voldemort near my kid. Specially when he was a baby! What did we do?', James asked hesitantly.

'I…….really don't want to answer that', Al said quietly. Suddenly the answer came to me. Why else would they be so unwilling to answer some of our questions? This is what they were talking about before we interrupted them.

'We die, don't we?'

**A/N:** You know what I just realised? All of my chapters so far have ended in cliff hangers. Hmmm….Ah well, they're fun to write. Hope you liked it!

Review?

I

V


	5. Reality

I'm really sorry that I took so long to update! Really, really sorry! But I've been busy with school starting up again and doing stuff in the holidays and plus I wasn't really sure how to write this chapter. I was thinking about changing the POV to James but decided not to. I might do that for another chapter. And I know this chapter is really short too and I'm sorry about that as well. I was gonna make it longer I swear, but when I got to where it ended, it just felt complete so I didn't want to screw it up. Arghhh, I feel so bad about making you wait long then giving you a short chapter. Ok…..I might just stop my stupid rant here and just let you read the story. So…enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Reality **

Silence. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, nothing. James was frozen, like a statue. James II and Al both just stared at the ground, refusing to answer my question. That was good enough as a confirmation in my eyes but I had to know for sure.

'Well? Do we?', I asked fiercely. James II breathed out heavily before jerkily nodding his head once. It felt as if the weight of the world suddenly fell on shoulders. I had a death sentence. My years on this earth were numbered. I didn't realised tears were gushing down my cheeks until I felt James gently wipe them away with his thumb. I looked up into his face to see agonized eyes, tears threatening to fall.

'It's ok, Lily, I'll protect you, for as long as I can', he vowed softly. I believed him instantly. I threw my arms around him and clung on as if my life depended on it, trying to stop my useless crying. It was pathetic. I hardly ever cried but it felt as if that's all I've been doing lately. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

'How? How do we die?', James asked croakily. I turned my head away from James chest to watch the two depressed looking boys. After a minute Al was the one who answered.

'It was Voldemort. When he came after Dad, you two tried to protect him. James you tried to fight him off to give Lily and Dad more time, but…you know. That's all we know. I'm really sorry', he whispered to his feet.

If I thought a few minutes ago was the worst moment of my life, that was nothing compared to this. Not only would James and I die at an early age. We would be abandoning our only son when he was barely a year old. My poor baby would be parent less. An orphan. Oh god, I couldn't stand the injustice. I looked at James's face and could immediately tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

'_Harry_', I breathed. He nodded, never breaking eye contact with me. We sat there for what felt like an eternity wrapped in each others arms, silently grieving together. Both of us lost in the horrible thing that was reality, where all of our worst nightmares and fears and been realised. Next thing I knew, it was morning.

AN: So what do you think? Bit more emotional then my others but it's a more emotional chapter I guess. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Can't believe I've gotten 40! I'm so pumped. Ok, so it's not _that _big a number but still. My other story got 2 so can you blame me? Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	6. Goodbye

Hey everyone! I decided to be nice and update quickly, and I gave you a long chapter this time to make up for my last pathetic excuse of a chapter. It's nearly 2000 words. My longest yet, so I'm pretty proud. Hope you like it!

Chapter 6: Goodbye

James and I tried to act as though we had not just had our deaths predicted. We didn't want our friends as horrified as we were. We didn't fool them, though they didn't ask us to tell them what was wrong. I'm thankful for that. We all decided it was time to go to Dumbledore. James II, Al and Lily couldn't stay here forever. I was worried that there wouldn't be a way to send them back to their own time. What if they were forever trapped in the past? Surely that would completely screw up the future. I didn't bother voicing my worries to the others, I was sure it had already crossed their minds. Well, most of them. Peter was so thick he probably had no idea what so ever.

I ran up the spiralling staircase to my dormitory, it was here that Lily had spent most of the day while James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I had been in class. James II and Al were in the Marauders room. She looked up happily as she heard my approach.

'Thank god you're back! I swear I was about to die of boredom', she cried dramatically. She leapt off my bed where she had been attempting to read what she thought was an uninteresting book, and raced over to meet me, a huge grin on her face. I smiled back at her; she obviously wasn't one who liked to stay still for long periods of time.

'Sorry you had to be cooped up in here, but I don't think it's so good for everyone in Gryffindor Tower to know there are three kids from the future here. C'mon, we're going to see Dumbledore now', I said, trying to keep my nerves from showing.

'Oh…so we can go home?', she asked slowly. Lily's expression was torn in two. I could tell why. On one hand she wanted to go home to the rest of her family, but on the other…this was the first time and only time she would ever meet her grandparents.

'Yeah. Come on, we want to go before it gets too late', I answered. We walked down the stairs slowly to find all the boys waiting impatiently.

'Bloody hell, Lilies, how long do you want to take? Did you walk backwards or something?', Sirius exclaimed loudly. He didn't have much patience. And did he seriously just make Lily a _plural_? Lily and I both rolled our eyes before walking straight over to the portrait hole and climbing out of the common room. The guys quickly followed.

As we made our way to the Headmasters Office, conversation died down until nobody was speaking at all. We were all anxious of the outcome this meeting would provide. My stomach was filled with knots. Finally, we arrived at the stone gargoyle that concealed Dumbledore's Office. That's when we realised that we didn't know the password.

'Uhh…..so? You gonna say the password or what?', James II asked slowly.

'Umm…'

'Well…..'

'Are you serious? You don't know it? Don't you guys practically live in there?' Al asked exasperatingly. I had to laugh at that. It was a very strange thing that James and Sirius didn't know the password. I could've sworn they were here the other day…

'Oh wait, didn't we come here when we hid snakes everywhere the Slytherins went?', Sirius asked James suddenly. James laughed before answering.

'Oh yeah…good day that was. Their screams could be heard by the whole school! Anyway, wasn't the password Cockroach Clusters?', James replied.

Nothing. Ten minutes later after we had shouted all the sweets we could think of, Sugar Quills turned out to be the password. We ascended the spiral staircase and reach the polished wooden door. Bracing ourselves, James reached out and knocked three times. A quiet, clear voice called out "Enter". And we all filed into the room.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he took in the people before him. Apparently two clones of James and a miniature me.

'Well, what do we have here? Or, a better question would be, who?', He asked with a small smile upon his face.

'Well, sir, I'm James Potter, this is Albus Potter, and that midget there is Lily Potter', James II informed the headmaster, whose facial expression did not look shocked or alarmed at all.

'I see, and where exactly, did you come from?', Dumbledore asked calmly. The three siblings exchanged a quick look before Lily answered.

'The future, sir'.

Dumbledore nodded. As if this was the answer he was expected. Which it probably was.

'And what did you use to transport yourselves to this time?', he asked.

'A time turner. But we don't think it was an ordinary one. Our dad works at the ministry and we found it in his office at home. We messed around with it and then we were here', Al responded.

'May I see it?', Dumbledore requested. James II nodded quickly before turning to Remus. Remus extracted the time turner from his pocket and handed it to the headmaster. We all remained silent as he examined it.

'It doesn't appear to have any qualities different from an ordinary time turner, but I'm guessing it transports a person through years instead of hours, am I correct?', he looked up at us. We all nodded.

'Then I should be able to calculate the amount of turns needed to return you to your time. What year are you from?', he asked. This was one fact that we hadn't discovered yet, we all turned expectantly towards the time travellers.

'2016', Al answered promptly. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

'When do you wish to leave? Now or later?', he asked suddenly. It startled me that they were able to leave so soon. I wanted a chance to say goodbye.

'Umm, well, how long can we stay?', James II asked hesitantly.

'I'm afraid you cannot stay too long for you might damage the timeline. I think it would be best if you left as soon as possible, before any damage can occur. Also, it might be a good idea for me to modify Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily's minds. Anything you might have told them about their futures could change it. And maybe not for the better', Dumbledore said solemnly.

I was stunned. Although Dumbledore didn't know James and my fate, it seemed like he knew they had told us something huge. I hadn't thought about the effect this whole ordeal would have on the future. I was far too caught up in the present. I mean, I knew that if they didn't return the future would change but I didn't even think about what they told us. It pained me to learn that I would forget my grandchildren who I would never get the chance to meet. But I knew that if the future didn't go ahead as it should, they might not even exist.

As we all took in the meaning of his words, Dumbledore was working out the amount of turns needed to send the children back to their own time. He looked up as he finished, expectantly awaiting his answer.

'I guess you're right. We shouldn't be here. We have to get home, now', Al said sullenly. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

'I'm glad you understand. I'm sorry you can't spend more time together, but, it is for the best', he said quietly. 'I'll give you a moment alone to say your goodbyes'. He left the room.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Lily ran into my arms. Tears pouring down her face.

'I'm so glad I got to meet you. I'm going to miss you so much, grandma', she whispered in my ear. I hugged her tightly for a while as everyone else exchanged goodbyes. I embraced James II and Al twice each and Lily once more too. After I warned the boys to stay out of trouble and to never, _ever _touch another time turner again, James finally convinced me that I had said goodbye to them enough. Dumbledore entered the room again with the time turner set to go.

'You only have to press that button and you will be returned home. Goodbye, it was a pleasure meeting you', he said warmly.

James put his arm around me as Al placed the long chain around his and his sibling's necks, they turned to us and smiled as we all waved frantically and shouted last second farewells. Al shut his eyes and pressed the button. And then they were gone.

'Are you ready?', Dumbledore questioned. Everyone else nodded, as I suddenly realised I had something important to say. I realised I would forget the new side to James that I had discovered. The feelings that had been growing for him in the past few days would disappear. I would go back to hating him.

'Wait! I need to say something!', I yelled frantically. Everyone eyed me curiously as I span around to face James. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked down at me.

'James, these past few days I've seen a whole new side of you that you've never shown me before. I've realised that you aren't really anything like the person I thought you were. And…well…', I blushed furiously as I struggled to find the right words. James was staring at me with hope and anticipation in his expression. Everyone else looked on, their faces stunned.

'I realised that I really like you', I forced the words out and looked him in the eyes. He gasped and then suddenly he was kissing me.

It was amazing. Better than all my other kisses combined. It felt so right and natural, my arms reached up and wrapped around his neck of their own accord as I felt all my worries fall away. I forgot about the fact that the headmaster was in the room, and the rest of James's friends. Nothing else mattered…

Until….

'Ahem', Sirius interrupted loudly, a huge grin on his face as James and I broke apart and glared at him. He and Remus started whistled and whooping until James grinned back at them. Even Dumbledore was smiling. This was so embarrassing…I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks.

James kept an arm wrapped around my waist as we turned to face Dumbledore. I took a deep breath silently willing myself to remember at least my feelings for James. Maybe I would fall for him soon anyway; he was noticeably different from last year. I knew I would be with him eventually; we get married for god's sake! But I hoped it would be soon.

James looked down at me and whispered in my ear, 'It will be ok. Don't worry, I won't give up'. He smiled at me and I stretched up to kiss his lips lightly.

Dumbledore raised his wand.

The future would remain the same. James and I would die to save our son. He would grow up to be the conqueror of Lord Voldemort. And James II, Al and Lily would exist. It was better this way, to not know when I would die. As I braced myself to have my memory modified, I knew that even though we would forget them, they would always remember us.

A/N: So there you have it. The kids from the future are gone. So sad….I hope you liked it. There's still another chapter to go but I was thinking of writing one from Lily (Luna) Potter's POV when they arrive back home. What do you think?

Don't forget to review! Please? (:


	7. The Return

So, this is the chapter from Lily Luna's POV, when they arrive home. I hope you all like it. I do, it was probably one of the easiest ones to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And who gave their opinion on whether or not I should write this chapter. Thanks for your help. (:

Disclaimer: Oops…I kinda forgot to write a disclaimer for the last 3 chapters. So this is for those and this one. I don't own Harry Potter. J. does. It's very depressing…

**Chapter 7: The Return**

We were dragged through time, all three of us thinking of home, when suddenly it all stopped. I opened my eyes to find myself back in Dad's office, where this whole adventure started. Al placed the time turner carefully back in the exact spot where James found it. Then he turned and walked quickly from the room. I rolled my eyes at him; he never was good at sneaking around.

'Kids? Where are you?' we heard our Mum calling us from the hallway. James and I exchanged a nervous glance before following our brother out of the room.

'There you are. What have you three been doing?' she asked suspiciously as she spotted Al's guilty expression.

'Nothing', we all responded immediately. But our mother was no idiot, she always knew when we were up to something and I knew that now was no exception. She narrowed her eyes at us before letting it go.

'Hurry up and go get dressed you two', she told my brothers who both groaned at her words.

'But Mum! We are dressed!', James exclaimed whilst indicating his dirty shirt and jeans. Mum just put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

'In some _clean _clothes. Your grandparents will be here soon in case you've forgotten and I won't have them see you looking like a bloody hobo. Upstairs, now!', she ordered, pointing at the staircase. James glowered before climbing the stairs, muttering under his breath as he went. Al descended the stairs just as James slammed his bedroom door close. He had already gotten dressed while Mum was yelling at James.

'When will Grandma and Grandpa be here?', I asked Mum as she walked back into the kitchen.

'In about ten minutes. Your father will be home from work soon too', she said absentmindedly as she made coffee. I walked into the lounge room to find Al staring at the pictures on the wall. I sneaked up behind him and screamed,

'BOO!'

He jumped and grimaced at me before returning to staring at the picture. I smirked before following his gaze. My jaw dropped open at the unbelievable scene before my eyes. There, hanging on the wall was a picture. And in it were James and Lily Potter. Not me and my brother. But our grandparents. Our grandparents that died when our Dad was a year old. The one we had just visited in the past and then said goodbye to. But there they were, standing with Dad when he was eleven years old in front of the Hogwarts Express.

'Oh my god…..Al…..do you know what this means?', I asked in a hushed voice. He nodded slowly before answering in a croaky voice:

'They lived'.

Loud voices and booming laughter broke into our trance and we both jumped about a foot in the air. Mum walked into the room chatting happily with two people. Lily Evans, well now Lily Potter, and James Potter I. Lily still had her long, dark red hair, emerald eyes sparkling. James had laugh line around his eyes, but his hair contained no greys. They both smiled warmly at us before Lily came over and hugged us both tightly.

'Hey, you two! How have you been?', James asked brightly. Neither of us answered, both too stunned to speak. Mum, Lily and James exchanged a worried glance.

'Al? Lizzy? You two alright?', Mum asked us with concern. Wait-what did she just call me? _Lizzy?_ Since when have I been Lizzy? Then it hit me. Of course I wasn't called Lily. I was named after her because she had died, well; she certainly wasn't dead now so there was no reason to name me after her. Al's eyes had widened at what was apparently my name now but he quickly seemed to understand. I shook my head to try and clear it.

'Yeah, we're fine, right Al?', I elbowed him in the ribs. He gasped and shot me a look that plainly said _'What was that for?'_

'Yeah, fine', he muttered darkly, rubbing his side.

'Ok then, so where is that brother of yours?', James asked eagerly, 'I have some important Quidditch news for him'. Lily rolled her eyes at him and his childish behaviour.

'Upstairs sulking because I made him change into something more hygienic', answered Mum airily. Lily laughed. Just then, James descended the stairs noisily and he marched into the room. He came to a sudden halt, staring at Lily and James before a huge grin appeared on his face.

'Jacob! You'll never guess what happened….', James launched into a huge discussion with "Jacob" and ignored the confused look "Jacob" gave him at hearing his new name. Of course James would receive a new name as well. But Al was still Al, so Dumbledore must have died still.

Dad arrived home soon after that. As I gazed around the room, I realised that for the first time in my life, my family finally felt complete.

A/N: Ha ha ha….and you all thought that the future wouldn't change. Well except for one, good guess. Anyway yeah, James II is now Jacob Sirius Potter. Lily is now Elizabeth Luna Potter. Lizzy for short. And Al is Albus Arthur Potter. (Thought I should change his middle name).

Next chapter you will find out what happened to change the future. It will also be the last chapter. ):

I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	8. New Beginnings

This is the last chapter….I'm sad for it to end. But really it would probably end up horrible if I dragged it on for much longer. This chapter will be in Lily (Evans) and James's POV. It's back to the Marauder's time frame. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 8: New Beginnings**

Lily's POV.

Strange things had been happening lately. For one, James Potter was no longer acting like a complete asshole. This in itself is a miracle. And then I keep catching myself staring at him. I think I'm going completely mad! I get all nervous around him, butterflies fluttering around like crazy in my stomach. I'm constantly blushing and then the other day, when my hand accidentally brushed against his, it felt like electricity travelling through my body.

Like I said, I'm going insane. There is no way that I like James Potter.

"Lily?", Alice asked suddenly. We were sitting by the fireplace in the common room doing an insanely difficult essay for Transfiguration.

"Yeah?", I said absentmindedly.

"I think I love Frank", She said quietly. My head shot up. Alice and Frank had been dating for four months now and were inseparable. Now was one of those rare occasions when Alice was without him.

"Really? That's great!", I squealed. She grinned at me.

"I know. He loves me too. Told me so the other day. I've been thinking about it since then and realised that I do love him. I never stop thinking about him, whenever we touch it feels like electricity is pulsing through me and well, I've never felt like this before…", she trailed off, a glazed look overcoming her.

I froze. What she had described sounded much too familiar. But that was impossible, because that would mean that I _loved _James. No. That can't be right. Can it?

James's POV.

Ever since the poster incident, I haven't been feeling the same, well, acting the same woulld be a better way to put it. Moony says that I've finally grown up. I guess it's true that I don't pull stupid pranks on everyone anymore. With the exception of Snape, of course. I suppose I must be acting my age then as Moony puts it.

Even Lily must see a change in me because she looks at me a lot. I haven't asked her out in three weeks. New record. I won't kid myself into thinking she likes me though. For once she isn't insulting me and actually talks to me. That's a first too.

Everything was going fine until I discovered something strange in my trunk. I was searching for a quill when I saw the Marauders Map and decided to see what Lily was doing. I opened it and out fell an envelope. "James" was written on the front.

I glanced around quickly to make sure I was alone before I tore open the envelope and read what was inside. It was short and extremely confusing.

_James, _

_In the future, you will need to choose a secret keeper. _

_Whatever you do, DON'T CHOOSE WORMTAIL!_

__

_You will understand when the time comes. _

_Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. _

_J.S.P._

_P.S: Don't give up on Lily. _

Secret keeper? J.S.P.? Who the hell was that? And how do they know Peter's nickname? And how in the name of Merlin do they know about the future?

I pocketed the letter and map and set off for a deserted corridor. I sank down to the floor and leant against the wall. After taking out the Map and opening it, I took out the letter and read it again and again. It still made no sense whatsoever. I sighed heavily.

I glanced down at the map and saw that Lily was about to come into this corridor. I looked up and there she was, walking slowly up to me. Surprisingly, she joined me on the floor.

"Hey James", she greeted shyly.

"Hi", damn, why does my voice have to be croaky now? I quickly cleared my throat.

"I just wanted to ask you something….", she continued, her cheeks were now pink. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. Was she really going to ask me what I thought she was? Her beautiful green eyes locked with mine and she took a deep breath.

"James, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?", Lily asked.

I swear she could hear the celebrations in my stomach. My jaw dropped as I stared at her hopefully. Was she serious? Wait, was it a date? Or just as friends?

"Like a date?", I asked, trying to keep the hope from my voice but failing miserably. Lily blushed furiously.

"Yes. But I completely understand if you don't want to. I mean, after all the times I rejected you and now I'm asking", she babbled.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go! I mean, yeah, sure." Oh, yeah, smooth.

Lily laughed her mesmerizing laugh. She stood up.

"Ok, great! We'll leave at 9, if that's ok with you?"

"That's perfect".

"Alright…I'll see you later", She said brightly. She turned and walked away down the corridor, her dark red hair shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the windows. I watched, captivated, until she disappeared around the corner.

I couldn't believe it. After all these years, I finally had a date with Lily Evans. And _she _asked _me. _I felt like I was floating on air.

"YES!" I leapt up and punched the air. I swear I heard Lily laugh.

I was dating Lily Evans. And somehow, I knew that we would never part.

The End.

**A/N: **That's it. :'( I like how it ended. It feels finished. Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, alerted or review. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this story.

Don't forget to review this chapter!

I didn't want to include this in the story coz it's kinda out of place, but this is how the letter changed the future. I think you can guess who wrote it.

Secret Keeper was instead changed to Dumbledore. Voldemort never got to the Potters. Peter stopped being friends with them. Harry never got the scar; he wasn't famous as a baby. The prophecy still existed so Harry did kill Voldemort but he had help from his parents as well. Sirius never went to Azkaban. Lily and James lived. Basically, it was better.


End file.
